1. Field
This disclosure relates to data stored in a distributed replicated data storage system and an improved method for maintaining namespace data across access devices to a distributed replicated data storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A file system is used to store and organize computer data stored as electronic files. File systems allow files to be found, read, deleted, and otherwise accessed. File systems store files on one or more storage devices. File systems store files on storage media such as hard disk drives and silicon storage devices. In contrast, the system described herein involves data items stored as a plurality of objects in an object storage system. Object storage systems may provide a simpler instruction set and improved storage and access efficiencies compared to a traditional file system. Applications may store large numbers data items, for example documents, images, audio, videos, medical records, scientific data and other data items as a plurality of objects using an object storage system. Various applications may store large numbers of data items as objects using a distributed data storage system in which data is stored in at least two locations. Information about the data items stored among storage devices in multiple locations in the distributed data storage system must be maintained so that the stored data items may be accessible and accessed when requested by an upper level file system.